Some Days
by accio-feels
Summary: Some days, James Moriarty is a heartless killing machine and other days, he's a man who can't control his emotions. On those days he needs his Sebastian to help him think logically. This is my first Mormor fic :)


There wasn't very much that could cause Jim Moriarty to have a mental breakdown. Sherlock Holmes, however, was one of the few things.

* * *

**_Sherlock Sham Scraped_**

_Boffin Sherlock Holmes's name has been cleared after Richard Brooke was proved to be James Moriarty. The discovery comes too late for Holmes who committed suicide two years ago._

_"I'm just relieved, to be honest. I didn't know if I'd see this day coming," John Watson, friend of Holmes, said this morning._

_The question as to where Moriarty is now is a mystery. Officials say-_

Jim scoffed at the newspaper and threw it away, glaring at the disgrace that slammed the front page.

* * *

**_Holmes is Home_**

_After Sherlock Holmes's name was cleared last week, the detective has publicly announced that he faked his death to take down the criminals in James Moriarty's web._

_"There was no option for me. He was going to kill if I didn't kill myself… with assistance, I was able to pull of the biggest stunt in my life… everyone was fooled for two years. I only told John [Watson] I was alive three days ago, hence my stiches," Holmes said outside 221 Baker Street yesterday. "Again, I'm open for business for any crimes needed to be solved."_

Moriarty threw the newspaper across the room and stood up. Sebastian Moran was coming back into his flat when he heard his fugitive scream in rage. He sighed before running up the stairs and to his lounge room, bags of groceries in his arms.

"Jim, calm down," he said before closing the door, cutting off the yelling. He walked to the kitchen while Moriarty fumed.

"Calm down? Calm _down?!_ It's that Sherlock, again. He's alive!" he growled out, causing Sebastian to tense.

"Y-yes, but so are you."

Moriarty sighed with such drama that caused Moran to roll his eyes. "It doesn't matter that _I'm _alive. What matters is that _Sherlock flippin' Holmes _is alive and I am going to murder each and every person who helped him in his entire life!"

Again, Moriarty screamed, tearing down posters from the wall and flipping furniture.

"Jim, please. Don't destroy the flat. I still have to pay Mrs Turner at the end of the month and she won't be happy if this is the condition," Moran tried before turning around and looking at Jim.

"NO! This is _not _okay!" He had his threatening face on, the face that Moran only saw before Jim killed whoever was in his way. Jim cupped Sebastian's chin and used his thumb and forefinger to squeeze his cheeks. "I am going to-" he stopped and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he did so. "I'm sorry." He dropped his hands and smoothed out the creases on Sebastian's clothes. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to snap at you. But that bloody Sherlock Holmes."

And then, Moriarty did the thing that confused and scared Sebastian Moran the most: he began to cry. Sebastian faltered in his steps as he watched the most dangerous and powerful man in London, nay, the world standing there, crying.

"Jim, come here." He held out his arms and waited for the embrace of his Moriarty.

"I'm sorry. I'm letting us down. I'm such an idiot. How did I not see this coming? How did I not plan for this?" Jim walked to the couch and fell face down on it.

Sebastian frowned and walked over to the mastermind. "Don't stress yourself, Jim. Sherlock will be thinking exactly the same thing when you come back, right?"

Jim sniffled and sat up, looking up at Sebastian. "I suppose so."

The couch dipped as Moran sat down, wrapping his arms around his ingenious lover. "Think about the revenge, about how shocked London, Sherlock and his little friends will be when you turn up and say something… incredible."

"Did you miss me?" Jim muttered under his breath before looking up at Sebastian. "Something like that?"

"Yes. Imagine their faces when you turn up and show them that you're still alive. Imagine your face on every single television in London saying exactly the same thing over and over. Everyone will know who you are. Everyone will know what you're capable of. Imagine their faces, the horror in their eyes as they see you standing there, coming back from the dead. It's alright, darling. You can leave the flat and murder as many people as you desire. You can destroy every single body. You can destroy them with their terrified face." Sebastian kissed Jim's cheek and pulled him tighter against his body.

"It'll be a glorious day," Jim muttered, swiping his hand against his cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Won't it just?"

Jim smiled up at Sebastian. It wasn't full of happiness or hope, it was a bleak smile that had Moran feeling sad on the inside. "Thanks, Seb."

"That's what I'm here for, darling."

Moriarty wrapped his arms around Sebastian and relaxed. Some days, he was king of the underworld, knocking people down left right and centre, setting up unimaginable deals, deals that would terrify Sherlock to no end. But some days, he just needed a big hug and to relax. He just need Sebastian with him to calm down and to reorganise his thoughts.

But no-one could know of Sebastian, especially not Sherlock or Mycroft. If they knew of Jim's weakness, Moran would die and Moriarty couldn't have that. He'd rather come back into the public eye than have his darling Sebastian murdered. So these days stayed secret for no-one other than Jim and Sebastian. It was them against the world.


End file.
